The Newcomers!
by El Oni
Summary: All of the Smashers meet the newcomers. This is my first story so be gentle!


1

A/N Hi there, this is my first story so don't hurt me! This is a story about the newcomers! Yay newcomers! Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or anything videogame-related.

**A new beginning.**

Roy was running down the hall in the Smash mansion, he was late... again. Master Hand has requested that all Smashers report to the lobby. But hey, it wasn't his fault. Young Link played a prank on him!

_(Flashback)_

"_Where is it?" Roy yelled. He was looking for his dragon stone, which mysteriously vanished after his match with DK. It was always in his drawer, but now it is missing! He then noticed something on the ground, a slingshot pellet. _

_Roy paused. "YOUNG LINK!" He yelled. He ran up the stairs accidently knocking Kirby off the stairs. He didn't care about him right now. All he wanted, was to beat the crap out of Young Link._

_Young Link was worried, he heard Roy yell his name. He walked out of his room hopefully avoiding Roy, when..._

"_Found you!" Roy yelled from down the hallway. Young Link looked at him, a pure look of horror spread across the young hylians face. It then turned into a chase seen. It went on for a while, but eventually Roy caught the little trouble maker._

_To make a long, gruesome flashback short, Young Link got the crap kicked out of him. Roy had his stone back and went for a shower. When he came out the lights were off. "That's strange, why are the lights turned off?" He wondered out loud. _

_The pyro headed to his and Marth's room. He noticed Marth was asleep. Roy then turned to see the clock. "Holy!" Roy said a little too loud. Luckily It didn't wake his roommate up. The time was 3:00 AM. The meeting was going to be held at 7:30 AM! He cursed, thanks to that little troublemaker he would get little sleep!_

_(End flashback)_

The time right now was 7:45Master Hand is sure going to be pleased. Roy's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like a ReDead. He finally saw the stairs that led to the lobby. He scurried down them, but tripped on the last few. When he looked up he saw his fellow smashers staring at him.

"Nice of you to join us Roy." Master Hand said, he sounded annoyed. Roy stood up, blushing by the fact that he just embarrassed, himself in front of his friends.

"Now let us begin, as many of you know, the tournament ended 3 months ago," Master hand began, but was interrupted..

"Yeah, yeah we know!" Bowser rudely interrupted.

"Yes, with Marth as our champion, now over the past few months I've been out recruiting some new Smashers!" Everyone cheered, new people coming was always fun.

"Now introducing our first candidate, Meta Knightfrom Dreamland! A warrior about as tall as Kirby walked into the lobby, he was dressed in blue and grey armor, and was wearing a mask. You could see his eyes trough it though. Attached to his belt was a sword.

He walked up to the Smashers and bowed. "I thank you all for inviting me to join_." _He then noticed Kirby"So Kirby, we meet again."Meta Knight said to the Pink warrior.

"Puyo puyo!" Kirby said getting a bit angry. Meta Knight chuckled. "I wish to fight you too Kirby." He then walked over by Master Hand.

"Next up is Pit, from Angel Land!" A young man walked in. He has brown hair and is carrying a bow. The most interesting thing is that he has wings! Pit walked up to the smashers and also bowed.

"Hello, my name is Pit, I look forward to facing you all in the upcoming tournament." Pit told the Smashers. He flashed a sweet smile and went next to Meta Knight.

"Next up is Wario from the Mushroom Kingdom. (A/N Yes, I know he's not really from there but I forgot the other places name.) A fat guy walked into the lobby, he wore what looked like a biker suit and had a huge nose!

He walked up to the Mario Bros. "Well if it isn't dumb and dumber, how have you two been?" Wario teased the brothers.

"Well Wario," Mario began but was cut off by Wario. "Yeah, I don't care anyway." He walked to the opposite side of Meta Knight and Pit.Mario and Luigi glared at him but remained silent.

"Samus, are you ready?" Master Hand asked the female bounty hunter. "Yes." She replied. The others were puzzeled. What did Samus want to show them?

Samus then broke out of her armor. Revealing a site that all most all of the males drooled at. Samus was in her Zero Suit!

"As you can all see, Samus has a new form. She will be cloned so we will have two Samus's around!" Master Hand announced.

Roy was still drooling when he looked to the ground. "Hey, what's this box doing here?" He asked confused. The box was suddenly thrown off revealing Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series!

"Oh yeah, this is Snake, I was paid a lot of money to have him in this tournament... so yeah.Master Hand said to the Smashers.

"That's right you Smashers it's show time!" He yelled to all of them. Snake then walked over next to Wario.

"Now then, these are just are first arrivals, we have many more on their way!" Master Hand told all of the Smashers. Everyone cheered, this tournament was going to be awesome!

Roy couldn't wait for the other newbies to arrive. And they were on their way right now. Roy wondered who would get in. Would it be someone from his country? Maybe Marth's? Whatever the case he hoped a friend of one of their's would join.

He went back to his and Marth's dorm. The pyro then fell asleep, dreaming about what would happen next.

**The End!**

A/N Okay, that's my first story, I hoped you liked it! Leave a review if you can spare the time!


End file.
